Total Drama Couples
by Sadie Loves DxC
Summary: For the 4th season of Total Drama the contestants will be teamed up in couples. Come and watch your favorite characters participate in a new season of Total Drama where both relationships and friendships will be tested. Taken over from Exploding2night.
1. Back To The Start

AN: Hey guys, I'm back. So I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories on FanFiction but that because real life kept getting in the way, with applying to college, school, home life, and trying to spend time with my friends/my new boy-friend it's been hard. But I do have a surprise which I will talk later about. Anyway this story was originally from the beautiful mind of _**Exploding2night**_**.**(Check out their fics. They are amazing) Anyway they decided not to continue with this story which I was saddened by because I liked how it was going. So I wrote them up and asked if I could take over the story and they said yes. So here we are. If you don't believe me check out the original story or ask the author yourself. The first 8 chapter are theirs with minor tweaks form me. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Franchise. If I did Courtney would have won TDAS and not voted off.

Courtney POV:

Courtney Vega stepped off the trashy old cruise boat that had just pulled up to the island and onto the dock. She was allowed to get off ahead of the 19 other contestants on the boat. She looked around at Camp Wawanakwa and frowned. It was still as disgusting as she remembered it being during the first season. She then saw the host turn around and grin at her.

"Ahh, you must be my new intern." Chris said with that smile Courtney had groan to hate over the past three seasons. "Great I have a few cliffs I need you to jump off and then…"

"What are you talking about?!" Courtney asked with a hint of confusion in her voice as she cut the host off midsentence. _"Does he really not recognize me?"_ Courtney thought to herself. Sure she had changed but she didn't think she had changed that much. You see after Total Drama World Tour our resident CIT moved to California. While she was there she had changed her wardrobe to fit in with the Californian weather and her hair had become a lighter shade of brown because of how much time she had spent in the sun. She had also gotten caramel highlights which really looked good with her now long hair that stopped near the beginning of the small on her back.

"I'm Courtney Vega. I've been on every season of this stupid show." She said as she started to get annoyed at the dumb look on Chris's face as he still didn't recognize her. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. _"I'm not going back to the bitchy Courtney. I have changed. I'm a better person now."_ She thought to herself as she felt herself calming down with each exhale breath.

Chris started at Courtney in complete disbelief. "Wow. You look a lot different. Did someone change for a certain badboy who happens to be returning this season?" He said with the smirk on his face that Courtney had also grown to hate over the last couple of years.

Courtney scoffed and rolled her eyes at the host. "As if. I moved to California after last season and I actually met someone who wasn't a complete Neanderthal". She stated before actually thoughts of her time on seasons 1-3 with Duncan and how completely wrong they were together. However she pushed those thoughts to the side when she heard a voice that drover her crazy inside, in the good way.

"That would be me." Said a boy with sandy blonde hair, as he stepped off the oat and onto the dock. He looked a little like a mix of Justin and Alejandro with his sun-kissed skin and muscles. He had on a red t-shirt that red "California Life Guard" with a pair of shorts that stopped at his knees.

"I'm Mark Davis," he said as he introduced himself to the host. "I met Courtney at the beach a little over a year ago and the rest is history. When I found out that they needed another guy for this season I signed up so I could be with Courtney." Mark said as he walked over to Courtney and held her tightly in his arms before the host even had a chance to ask.

Chris was about to question the couple further before he was interrupted by one of the most loved, or hated depending on your views, boys of Total Drama History, Duncan. "Was she wearing a bikini because I've always wanted to see Court in one. All she used to wear was the dorky two piece." Duncan said as he walked off the boat with Gwen beside him. The two were holding hands.

"Duncan you are such a perv." Gwen said with a giggle. The happy couple then looked up at the other newly happy couple .

"Shit…" Duncan muttered as he started at the new Courtney.

"Wow…." Gwen said under her breath as she stared at how good looking and fit Mark looked.

"Duncan…Gwen. Nice to see you both.' Courtney said with not a hint of sarcasm that could be detected. But everyone thee knew she didn't mean it.

"Now what did you say about Courtney?" Mark asked sternly as he broke away room Courtney and walked up to Duncan like he was about to punch him. "Oh wait, aren't you the asshole who cheated and broke my girl's heart?" He asked.

Duncan saluted the taller guy mockingly. "Present. But I prefer the term badass not douche bag." He said with his signature smirk on his face. It was clear that he wasn't afraid of Mark at all. "But if you really want to know I was asking her if she really wore a bikini." He looked over at Courtney expecting to get a rise of out her.

"Yes." Courtney answered simply. She wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of seeing her squirm. Mark walked back over to his girl-friend and smiled at how calm she kept herself. Gwen watched the exchange between the two exs awkwardly. "Can we just move on now?" She asked turning to Chris. "Why aren't the other contestants out here yet?"

Courtney looked around and noticed that no one else had stepped off the boat during that whole exchange. As much as she hated it, she had to agree with Gwen as she wondered where the other contestants were.

"They aren't off the boat yet because I locked them in there" Duncan stated with a laugh.

"Dude!" Chris yelled at the resident delinquent. "It's a 23 minute show!" Duncan rolled his eyes and shuffled over to the boat. "Oh don't get your panties in a twist McLean." He said as he fiddled with the lock a little. He stepped out of the way as the door swung open and out ran a wheezing Cody. "Oh sweet Jesus fresh air!" he yelled to no one in particular.

Courtney stared at him with a quizzical look on her face. "Sierra…kept…hugging me." He explained through short breaths. As Courtney watched him she took in his appearance. She had to admit that he actually looked kind of…cute. He had cut his hair short and got a bit of a tan. He had also grown slightly taller and it was obvious by looking at him that he had been working out lately. He wasn't as buff as Mark but his muscles were noticeable. He wore a plain dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He kind of reminded her of Chance Crawford from Gossip Girl.

Approximately three seconds later, a girl came running out after him who Courtney assumed ha to be Sierra. She notice that Sierra no longer had her purple hair but had replace it with a dark brown color which suited her a lot more than the purple in Courtney's opinion. It was slightly wavy and cut short. Courtney wondered why she was wearing it in a ponytail similar to Heather's in season 3 but remembered that all of her hair had been burned off last season.

Sierra ran straight towards Cody and captured him in a tight hug. Surprisingly Cody hugged Sierra back. Gwen must have noticed too because she spoke up at that second. "So did you two finally get together?" She asked jokingly. "Actually we did." Cody admitted.

"We've been together for 58 days, 19 hours, 24 minutes and…" She pulled out her phone. "31,32,33 seconds." Sierra said excitedly before putting her phone away back in her pocket.

"And you know that why?" came a voice that Courtney instantly recognized was Heather's. She took in Heather's appearance as she watched her walk off the boat and onto the dock. She looked exactly the same from last season except for she now wore her hair down like in season one and it was not at her shoulders. Heather finally ditched that halter top she was known for, for a cute, loose tank top that was about the same color as the haler top. She still wore the same shorts however.

"This place is just as gross as it was in Season one." Heather commented to Chris as she made her way over to Courtney. After the two had worked out what happened with Alejandro they became friends They had both worked on controlling their inner bitch together, though Heather still liked to use her a lot more than Courtney. "Hey." Courtney said with a smile when Heather came and stood next to her. "Hey Court. Hey Mark." Heather greeted the couple friendly.

Alejandro was the next one to walk off the boat. He hadn't changed at all physically. The only that changed about him was that he was now wearing shorts. As he made his way over to the rest of the contestants he walked right past Heather, blatantly ignoring her presence. After he admitted his feelings to Heather, just to be stabbed in the back, the two were on non-speaking terms.

Suddenly Lindsay ran off of the boat looking distraught. "Has anyone seen my boyfriend Tyler?" She asked in that high pitched voice of hers. Courtney took in the girl's features as she watched Lindsay look around frantically. Her blonde hair was still the same length and color but she now wore a pink mini skirt with a flowery tank top that Courtney found to look really cute on her.

"I'm right here!" Tyler shouted as he walked off of the boat. "Oh" said Lindsay as she turned around to face him. "You don't really look like a Tyler. More of a Josh or a Luke maybe" the blonde thought out loud.

Tyler groaned at how dumb his girlfriend could be. Unlike his girlfriend nothing had changed concerning the way Tyler looked. He looked exactly the same.

"Oh wait- you're Tyler!" Lindsay shouted as she threw her arms around his waist. Heather rolled her eyes at the scene. "No duh." She mumbled. Courtney chuckled a bit and rolled her eyes also.

Trent was the next contestant off the boat. Like Tyler he had on the same outfit, but un like Tyler he had grown a few inches taller and his hair was a little shaggier but everyone could tell it was him. When he walked past Gwen, Courtney noticed the frown on his face and the sadness in his eyes. _"Does he really miss Gwen? After all this time...?" _Courtney wondered to herself. She sighed and shook her head. She wanted to tell Trent that he could do better than that 2-timing sultry little minx over there, but she knew that would take her to a place where she didn't want to go.

"You ok?" Mark asked after he walked back over towards her. He had previously walked away to talk to Alejandro for a bit. "Yes." Courtney lied as she nodded her head.

"_Of course I'm not okay! Everyone here probably thinks I'm a complete pysco. Which I'm not. They probably think that's why Duncan cheated on me." _Courtney said angrily to herself. She looked up at mark's big brown eyes and smiled at him warmly. "I'll be fine." She said as she leaned against his chest. She was grateful to have him as her boyfriend.

"Gawd." Heather groaned loudly, "as if today couldn't get any worse."

"What?" Courtney said raising an eyebrow at her friend, confused as to why Heather had made that outburst. And that's when she saw **HER**.

"I'm here!" Blainely sing-songed as she stepped off the boat and onto the dock with the rest of the cast. "This time I've studied how to become an audience and I'm ready to win." Courtney couldn't help but roll her eyes at the drama queen. Blainely's blond hair was put in a high bun and she wore a tight red tank top with a pair of jean booty shorts. Blainely walked past Heather and glared at her.

"Diva!" Heather fake-coughed.

"Thank You!" Blainely said with a smirk.

Courtney looked towards the boat just in time to see Bridgette and Geoff stumbling off the boat, making out as always. Both of them looked the same. Courtney was glad to see that they were still going strong.

"Is that everyone?" Gwen asked in a bored tone. "Yup!" Chris exclaimed with a smile. "Now let me explain how this season is going to work."

Chris turned towards the camera at that time. "For the 4th season of Total Drama the contestants will be teamed up in couples. The couples will compete in all challenges as couples and the pair that wins the challenge wins immunity. Then all the couples will come together at the end of the day to vote off a couple. Each couple only has one vote. Meaning they have to agree on who to vote on."

Courtney was shocked. "Wait do we get to chose our partners?" She asked Chris, even though she already knew the answer.

"Why not?" Chris asked sarcastically. "Oh yea!... Because that would be totally boring." He said as he laughed sadistically. "I'm picking the partners. Now follow me to the campfire so I can assign you your partners." He said to the group before turning and heading for the camp fire.

Courtney said and looked over at Mark. She knew, Chris being the person that he was, he would never pair them up. "We'll get through this." Mark whispered trying to assure her. "I promise."

* * *

AN:

Surprise Time: I'm going to be honest. When it comes to writing stories I'm super lazy. I start stories off but never finish the first chapter. This leads to me having many unfinished stories. I have a total of 3 new stories not including this one that I am working on. I plan to release the first chapters of them within the coming weeks. :D I want to say thank you to _**Exploding2night**_once again for letting me take over this story. I have so much planned.

Read and Review guys. 3


	2. Pairing Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Franchise nor do I claim to own it. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Duncan and Gwen walked beside each other in silence, hand in hand. As they walked towards the campfire Duncan couldn't help but think about a certain brunette CIT. He was certain that he was over Courtney but he couldn't help to admit how hot she looked, and if given the chance how he would fuck the shit out of her.

"You were just joking about the whole bikini ting with Courtney right?" Gwen asked suddenly, throwing Duncan off-guard. "Of course baby! I was just trying to make her mad, you know, ruffle her feathers a little." He said. "You know you're the only girl I want to see in a bikini." He said before he bent down and quickly kissed her. Gwen smiled softly at how nice the kiss was.

"Hey Gwen!" called a female voice. Both Gwen and Duncan turned around at the sound of the voice. It was Bridgette, who had stopped making out with Geoff finally. She looked different, her blond hair was finally out of that ponytail, and it was slightly curly. He didn't know if it was natural or not but it's not like he cared anyway.

"Bridgette!" Gwen squealed and ran over to the blonde. "It's so good to see you!" The two girls had gotten closer ever since Duncan and Gwen started dating. They continued to hug as the two girls walked away talking amongst themselves. Duncan smiled to himself, happy that Gwen was happy.

"Yo, man!" called a voice that could only belong to one person. "Geoff! Sup Bro?!." He bro-hugged Geoff and they both smiled. Geoff of course being Duncan best fiend on the island, he was happy to see the party boy.

"Bro did you see Courtney? She looks hot as hell. If I wasn't dating Bridge I would be all over that ass, am I right?" Geoff said with a laugh as he clapped Duncan on the back.

"First of all, Gwen is way hotter than Courtney. And no you're not right." Duncan said angrily.

Truthfully, he thought Courtney was just as hot as Gwen if not hotter. He kind of missed the way they'd argued but he was happy in his relationship with Gwen.

"Sure dude." Geoff said, unconvinced. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Just then, they reached the campfire. Courtney and Mark walked past him and Geoff, talking and smiling happily to each other. Duncan resisted the urge to stick his foot out and trip her.

He could just imagine her face turning that cute shade of red it always did when she was mad. But one look at Mark's glare at him, he decided to not make the big guy mad. He wasn't scared, but he didn't want Courtney thinking that he was jealous and trying to get her attention. Because he wasn't jealous, or that's what he told himself.

Sure, when he had dumped Courtney, he had never imagined she would get boyfriend, let alone one that would sign up for this crazy ass show and admit that they were in love on national TV.

Once all the campers were gathered around the campfire pit, Chris clapped his hands.

"Are you all ready to meet your partner?!" He asked excitedly. Nobody said a word. "Fine. Be that way. Our first couple is Bridgette and Geoff." The two teens looked at each other and grinned.

"Woo-Hoo!" Geoff cheered "Me and my babe are gonna win this thing!" He then proceeded to make out with Bridgette.

"Get a room." Heather muttered toward the two, disgusted.

"Our second couple is Cody and Sierra." Chris said. "EEEEEEH!" screamed Sierra, who bolted over to Cody and hugged him. Cody gave her a worried smile. "Hey, sweetie can you let go of me?" He asked politely.

Duncan grinned. Though he'd never admit out loud he always thought Sierra's adoration with Cody was cute. It reminded him of how he was that way with Courtney is Season 1. How she was so strong and beautiful, and how she could push his buttons in all the right ways.

How she-

What the hell?! He was with Gwen. Courtney annoyed him, and not in a good way, he reminded himself. But he couldn't help but wonder if Gwen and Mark hadn't existed, would they have another chance? Would she give him another chance?

"Duncan!"

"What?" Duncan drew his gaze up to Gwen's face and smiled. Her pale skin was aglow, and her lips were so cute when they were frowning. But she didn't do that much, especially when she was with him. "Yes, babe?" He grinned at her.

"Why were you staring at Courtney?" Gwen asked clearly annoyed as she stood with her hands on her hips. "What?" Duncan shook his head, as if to clear water from it, and then groaned. He had been staring at her. And worse, her boyfriend had noticed it too. He was obviously glaring at him.

It seems like Heather had seen it too. When Duncan met her gaze, she just smiled and mouthed

"_I know who you really want." _He flipped her off before looking over at the host again.

"Our next couple is Heather and Alejandro." Chris announced. "WHAT?" Heather screeched. "I refuse to work with him!" She said, stamping her feet and turning her nose up, like a spoiled

brat who was refusing to eat her vegetables.

"I too, wish to decline that arrangement." Alejandro stepped up, talking smoothly. "Though I can handle my feelings in a much more...mature way." He said the last bit while staring straight at Heather. Clearly it was a jab towards his now teammate.

"No way, Hosay." Chris grinned. "All couples are final. Now go stand next to your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Alejandro glared daggers at Chris, then stomped over to Heather. As Alejandro walked past him, Duncan whispered, "What happened to that cool, collected Alejandro from Season 3?" Duncan grinned slyly.

"What happened to your hot CIT girlfriend?" Alejandro retorted back. Duncan stared, shocked and at a loss for words. Finally he whispered "Go to hell." But there wasn't any venom in the words he spoke. Alejandro knew just how to get under his skin.

"The next couple is Lindsay and Tyler!" Chris said. "YAY, YAY, YAY!" The blonde squealed. Her voice hurt Duncan's ears. He remembered when he was forced to watch an entire movie with her in Total Drama Action. All she could talk about was lip gloss and shopping malls.

"Now, the next couple may make someone unhappy, but THERE IS NO SWITCHING. I repeat now switching! So without further ado, the next couple is Blainley and Mark!"

Duncan laughed silently. He just knew the princess was so going to explode. He watched as her tiny fists clenched, and an angry red color rose to her cheeks. That's when her gaze shifted in Duncan's direction. He figured she had heard him laughing. She glared at him, and opened her mouth, no doubt to explode at both him and Chris, when Mark touched her shoulder.

Courtney looked up at him, and her big onyx eyes softened. Mark looked down at her and gazed into her eyes intently. Anyone could see the love between the two.

As he watched the two together, Duncan started to wonder if she had ever looked at him like that when they had been together.

"Hey, sweetie, it's going be OK. We knew when we signed up for this show it was going to be hard. But we can make it through this." Mark reassured her before bending down and placing a tenderly kiss on Courtney's lips.

"Awwww!" Lindsay exclaimed. Did all girls go all mushy-gushy when a guy talked sweet to her? He was sure Gwen wasn't like that, but when he looked at his girlfriend, her eyes looked soft, and she was smiling dreamily at Mark.

As Mark walked over to Blainley, she not-so-subtly checked him out. "Are you sure you want to be tied down to just one girl?" Blainley asked Mark with a flirty voice. Mark just ruffled her hair

and smiled like a big brother did to his younger sister.

Duncan realized there were only 4 people left. Trent, Courtney, and Gwen and himself. He had a sinking feeling about who was going to end up with whom.

"The second to last couple is...Trent and Gwen."

_Trent and Gwen_

_Gwen and Trent_

_Trent and Gwen...together_

The words circled in Duncan's head as he stood there slightly shocked.

Gwen stared at the guy she had dated in Season 1, and back stabbed in Season 2. He just waved awkwardly at Gwen. "Love ya." Gwen kissed Duncan on the cheek quickly, then went over to stand by Trent.

"So that leaves Duncan and Courtney!" Chris exclaimed. He glanced hopefully at Courtney, waiting on her exploding. But she just stared quietly at the ground, like she hadn't heard that she was partnered up with Duncan.

But Duncan knew Courtney had understood what Chris had said, He knew that she was just controlling her anger b her heavy breathing. Duncan glanced at Mark, whose gaze was saying everything. _If you so much as touch my girlfriend, I will fucking kill you._

Duncan smirked to himself. Since Courtney was acting all calm and wouldn't explode on her own, it was his job to make her explode. And he knew just how to do that.

He slowly walked over to Courtney, who didn't acknowledge his presence. "Hey princess. How about you go change into that bikini?" Courtney slowly looked up at him, her onyx eyes piercing his teal ones. "Fuck this."

Duncan wasn't sure if he had heard his princess right. She never swore, even when she was steaming mad at him. "What'd you say, babe?" Duncan grinned." I said fuck this and fuck you." Courtney said as her hand formed into a fist. Next thing Duncan knew, everything went black.

* * *

AN:

Sorry I hadn't updated in two weeks. I was having problems with my computer and the internet at home. School was getting in the way but now that we are on break for another week I have more time to write.

If you are still reading this far I want you guys to do me a huge favor. Please check out this amazing Total Drama Fic. It's called _Pride and Drama _and it's by AshaLeah14. It's inspired by Pride and Prejudice but with a new age Total Drama Twist. If you like me and never read Pride and Prejudice, it's okay because the story is really easy to keep up with.


End file.
